


HEART to HEART

by itsukishus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, until the day i die i will Not stop writing these 37 dumbasses as lesbians im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus
Summary: Rei let her go, grinning, “but she did though! You should ask her.” (at least she’s distracted) “But you didn’t deny literally anything that came after that so I’m going to assume she wasn’t lying to me and that it’s true.”Mao wanted the pits of hell to open and swallow her whole.





	HEART to HEART

Ritsu was surprisingly supportive about it. Mao had almost cornered her, she’d almost considered _bribing_ her to get a clear response out of her, but had instead decided to corner her at home, where Ritsu didn’t pretend she hated Rei. Ritsu had been confused because _honestly, maa-chan why do you like the Bug_ but gave her blessing anyway.

Then Ritsu started trying to _help_ her, because in her words, she was a pisces and she was _hopeless_.

“At least that’s what Nacchan said,” she giggled, petting Mao’s hair.

Ritsu had cracked her knuckles later that night, saying they Need to formulate a Plan to help Mao. Mao had initially suggested asking Narukami, but Ritsu quickly reminded her of her failed attempts to woo Kagehira.

Mao’s plan was just to talk to Rei, to be entirely honest.

But every time she tried, _every single time_ she pulled Rei aside, she froze and Rei would wait for a moment for her to say something before she would pat her head and call her a good girl and walk away.

Mao honestly did try for weeks and every day that went by, Ritsu laughed at her more.

Then Ritsu had sent her a message when she was out shopping with Himemiya and Anzu that said _i told her for you, you’re welcome_ and Mao really did try her hardest to not avoid going home _forever_.

Rei _had_ snuck into her bedroom window before. Granted, she _was_ looking for Ritsu, but it happened. And the window lock was broken. Rei also knew where the spare key was.

Rei was waiting for her on her bed when she got home, laying face down, legs crossed in the air behind her with her nose buried in one of Mao’s mangas. Mao turned around and started making her way back downstairs when she heard Rei call for her. So she bashed her head against the wall once and went back to her room, dropping her bags on the floor and shutting the door softly. Rei had rolled over at some point during Mao’s short journey, and she still had the manga in hand, but she was staring at Mao now.

Maybe she was about to get her period because Mao really just felt the overwhelming need to cry.

Narukami would say she has several water placements, probably.

“Isara-chan, what’s wrong?” Mao took a deep breath and looked up from the floor, really _really_ trying to make and keep eye contact without feeling _weird_.

“I don’t know,” she said, reaching up to wipe at her face. “I’m just emotional right now, I guess.” Rei was standing, petting her hair softly and Mao _really_ wanted to melt into her touch.

“Ritsu said you needed to talk to me, is it a _bad_ talk?” Ritsu was going to _die_ , but she wasn’t telling Rei that. Mao leaned into Rei’s touch, just a _little._

“Did she tell you about _what_?” Rei had pulled her into a hug and she was melting.

“She… did, yes.” Rei’s heartbeat was erratic. “Bluntly, to be honest.” She was petting Mao’s hair again. “I’m just here to clear the air. Even if we are getting along better than we were earlier this year, she still likes to fuck with me sometimes.” Mao wondered if she could suffocate herself using Rei’s chest. She was going to _try_ , but Rei was pulling her away, holding her face in her hands and forcing her to look at her.

Mao’s bed was _right there_ and she was going to bury herself in it and never come out again.

“What did she say?” Mao’s voice was muffled from the way Rei was holding her face, but at least she didn’t stutter. Rei’s eyebrow twitched.

“ _Onee-chan, Maa-chan has had feelings for you for months. She’s dumb and won’t say anything though._ ”

“You’re lying to me, she hasn’t properly called you ‘onee-chan’ of her own free will in like, months.”

Rei let her go, grinning, “but she _did_ though! You should ask her.” _at least she’s distracted_ “But you didn’t deny literally _anything_ that came after that so I’m going to assume she wasn’t lying to me and that it’s true.”

She wanted the pits of hell to open and swallow her whole.

“You’re...intimidating,” she shrugged and moved away from Rei, moving to pick up her shopping and school bags and start wrapping the gifts she bought. “You shouldn’t be, because I know you, but.. I don’t know. Every time I tried, I couldn’t speak and you just petted me and walked away.” She heard a thump and didn’t want to turn around to see what Rei had done. She was probably back on the bed. “If you want to reject me, please just do it so I can carry on. If we’re being honest,” she heard rustling and another soft thump, “I’m too busy to have a--” Rei’s hands were on her, turning her around and tilting her chin up.

In all of Mao’s mangas, kisses like these were messy and harsh and this..this was soft? It was really nice, actually. Rei wasn’t pressuring her or forcing her and there was no _spit_ and yeah. It was nice.

“You ramble when you’re nervous and maybe sometimes,” Rei said, thunking her head against Mao’s, “You assume things that are _totally_ wrong.” Mao was stunned and not really listening to Rei at all. She was actually just staring at her lips. “What on _earth_ would make you think I would reject you?” Rei sighed and stood to her full height before running a hand through her hair. “Anyway, _Mao-chan_ , I hope you didn’t spend all your money on Christmas gifts because I’m expecting you to take me on a date now.”

Mao nodded, _finally_ comprehending what had happened. “Yeah, I can afford chicken nuggets.” Rei laughed and started gathering her things. “You can stay for a while, if you want,” Mao said softly, looking back down at the floor. “There’s no school tomorrow or anything so my parents won’t really mind.”

“It’d be weird if it was _me_ and not Ritsu, though, so I was going to invite _you_ over. I mean, it’s right next door so it's not like you’d have to get all bundled up or anything again.” Mao nodded.

“Let me pack some pajamas or something really quick?” she was moving to the dresser and Rei, _god she always forgot how fast they moved when they wanted to_ , was grabbing her by the waist, the smile on her face just on this side of predatory.

“I think you’d look _really_ cute in my pajamas though, so let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with more maos and more lesbians bc thats literally all im able to do with my life
> 
> also Yes i meant to post this at christmas but i was Busy so enjoy yalls late christmas reimaos
> 
> twitter: @LTSUKLS


End file.
